


Plug In My Heart

by stilesxlydiaxderek



Series: Olivarry Shorts [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Barry Allen, Grumpy Oliver Queen, M/M, Minor Eddie Thawne/Iris West, Olivarry, Oliver Queen Being an Asshole, Writer Oliver Queen, but not really, flarrow, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesxlydiaxderek/pseuds/stilesxlydiaxderek
Summary: Based On The Prompt"You're sitting in front of the only plug in this entire coffee shop and not using it. I don't care how attractive you are, I'm sitting at your table because I need that plug"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love Julian so no hate on him.

Barry Allen seriously hates his life he also hates his roommate, Julian Albert. Barry has a paper due tomorrow for one of his classes and Julian would not stop talking to him causing Barry to have to leave their apartment to be able to finish his paper. Which is exactly what Julian probably wanted, that smug British asshole. Barry is never going to get a roommate off Craigslist again, he really should have listen to Iris but living with Cisco was becoming a little too much.

In his rush to get out of the apartment Barry forgot his wallet and now he only had enough cash in his pockets to buy the smallest coffee that the crowded coffee shop had, at least there was high speed wifi though. After getting his coffee, they called him Barley, what kind of name is Barley, Barry takes a seat and pull his laptop out of it's bag and opens it. The stupid thing is dead. Barry mutters swear words under his breath as he glances around for an outlet. He spots a few but they are filled and the only open one is next to an incredibly attractive guy. Barry decides fuck it he really needs that plug so he gathers his belongings and slides into the booth sitting across from the stupidly attractive guy. The guy glares at him but Barry just finds that even hotter, Barry seriously hates his life.

"Sorry buddy but the only outlet in this entire coffee shop not being used is right next to you and I have a dead laptop and a paper due you can't glare me away." Barry says as he pulls his laptop's charger out of his laptop bag and plugs it in. 

"I am using it." The guy says pointing to where his laptop is plugged into the same outlet.

"There's two plugs so you can share." Barry says as he pulls up his document to continue writing his paper not letting the stupidly attractive guy bother him, he needs to graduate.

"What if I wanted to charge my phone?" The guy asks glaring again.

"Plug it into your laptop I don't really care." Barry replies as he types. The guy mutters something under his breath and normally Barry would care more about what he was saying but Barry needed to keep his grade an a in Professor Stein's class.

~~~ 

After a few hours Barry is just about done with his paper when the stupidly attractive guy starts to pack up. Barry is a bit sad to see him go their banter while they were working was quite enjoyable for Barry. He didn't want to see him go quite yet with little hope of ever seeing him again.

"Hey what's your name?" Barry asks making the guy stop for a second. "I'm Barry." He smiles.

"Oliver Queen." The stupidly attractive guy- no Oliver answers gruffly before continuing to pack up. Barry watches him go and sighs before turning back to his laptop and finishing his paper. College comes first, friends second, and hot guys third. It was the rule Iris and he had made their first day of college and they both had stuck to it for the past two years. 

~~~

Barry is talking to Iris the next day about Julian and the whole Oliver situation when she suddenly stops walking. 

"Wait Barry are you talking about Oliver Queen? Son of Moira and Robert Queen? The billionaire?" Iris asks with wide eyes. Barry used to love when she looked surprised because it took a lot to make Iris West surprised but now he doesn't feel anything towards her but something close to sibling love.

"I don't know is that Oliver Queen stupidly attractive and does he glare a lot?" Barry asks confused, Oliver seemed kinda like a dick but not a incredibly rich dick.

"Here's a picture of him." Iris says holding her phone out to him which Barry takes and looks at.

"Yeah that's attractive coffee shop guy." Barry says handing Iris her phone back.

"If you see him again you should get him to introduce me to Tommy Merlyn." 

"Aren't you still with Eddie?" Barry asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah but Oliver is on my 3 list, the list of guys I'm allowed to cheat with, but since you seem to want him Tommy is just as good." Iris tells Barry with a wink and a laugh. Barry smiles at her and changes the topic to something else.

~~~

Barry is back in the coffee shop since it's close to his apartment and the coffee is really good, who is he fooling he's totally back to try and see Oliver again. He's in luck when he sees the man in the same booth as last time typing on his computer again. Barry goes and orders his coffee, this time they call him Barney, do they think he looks like a creepy purple dinosaur. He doesn't understand how all coffee shop employees seem to have horrible hearing it's either that or their only enjoyment in life is purposely messing up people's names.

Barry slides into the booth across from Oliver and smiles at him. Oliver looks at him and grunts but doesn't actually say anything. Barry kind of expected that's how this would go so he brought his own laptop, which he pulls out and turns on. 

"Hey remember me?" Barry asks as he pulls up his blog.

"No." Oliver says without looking up from whatever he's typing. 

"I'm so offended that you don't remember me, I thought we had something special with our shared use of the electrical outlet." Barry says dramatically clutching his heart.

"Shut up Barry." 

"Hey! You do remember me! I knew you could never forget what we had." Barry says over dramatic again. Oliver smiles ever so slightly but Barry still saw it.

When Oliver gets up to leave after like an hour Barry debates asking for his number but decides to wait until the third time they meet. 

~~~

The next time Barry goes into the coffee shop Oliver isn't there. Barry doesn't let that get him down though since there's always next time. 

A week later when Barry goes to the coffee shop he sees Oliver waiting at the counter for his coffee and Barry quickly orders his before going to stand next to Oliver.

"Hey Oliver great day for writing whatever you're always typing on your computer." Barry says happily.

"It's a book." Oliver replies not looking at him.

"A book?" 

"Yes I write books, not what you were expecting?" Oliver looks toward him and raises an eyebrow just waiting for Barry to say something bad about his career choice.

"Not really but I bet your book is great what is it about?" Barry asks and Oliver opens his mouth to answer but the barista interrupts them.

"Tall caramel macchiato for Olivia!" The barista yells. Oliver looks so offended when takes his drink. 

"Oh Olivia I have to say you look quite manly." Barry giggles.

"Venti pumpkin spice latte for Bakery!" The barista yells again.

"Bakery what the fuck?" Barry says to himself as he takes his drink. Oliver smirks at him and looks like he's holding back a laugh.

"You were saying something, Bakery." Oliver says still with that smirk. Barry's not sure if he wants to kiss him or slap him. They go over to their booth, yes it's their booth now. Barry is pretty sure Oliver actually bought the thing or something because every time he comes in here nobody is ever in it except for Oliver. Iris has told him the same thing.

"Hey Bakery I have a question for you." Oliver says and Barry glares at him. "How would you feel about going on a date with me, someplace other than a coffee shop?" 

"Wait seriously? I thought I was gonna have to ask you out." Barry exclaims.

"Sorry I beat you to it. I thought about asking you out the past few times we've met but I kept chickening out. Thea, my sister, told me if I didn't ask you out next time I saw you she'd do it for me so what do you say?" Oliver asks him nervously.

"I say ok, there's a movie playing in the park tomorrow we could have a picnic and then watch it?" Barry suggests.

"That sounds nice, it's a date." Oliver says smiling.

"It's a date." Barry smiles, maybe he doesn't hate his life after all. He should probably thank Julian, Barry lets that thought run across his mind before deciding he probably shouldn't give that bastard something else to be smug about.

**Author's Note:**

> Next weeks trailer for Legends, oh my god. Is Snart actually back? Knowing how much that show loves to torture us he's probably only a hallucination.


End file.
